Aftermath:Corpse Party
by Little.musician
Summary: Okay, so this is mostly going to be a Ayushiki fanfic and a little Satoshi and Yoshiki BROMANCE... As the title says, this is after Corpse Party... But if Book of Shadows didn't happen... All the characters that died are alive or dead? Will Ayumi develop feelings for Yoshiki? Why is Yoshiki acting soo weird? These characters do NOT belong to me, Team Gris Gris... Hope you enjoy!
1. We're Back!

~Ayumi's POV~

I woke up on the floors of our school, we're back?! I looked down at my hand I forgot there the broken glass cut my hand, I don't have it bad as any of the others though, I heard Mochida took a ceiling beam to his back, Nakashima had deep, red marks on her neck I decided not to ask, Yuka was holding her stomach (She has to go pee :( ) I think Kishinuma has it the worst, he took a hammer to the head and legs (well there were chains on his legs making , and-

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. "I swear this anatomical body just moved." Yoshiki said scratching his bloody head. "Whatever..." I stood up, Kishinuma's facial expression changed to fear. He stood up and pulled me out of the way. I looked up the and the anatomical body was standing there evilly smiling. There was another person in the room he was big and had a hammer, probably the one who hurt Kishinuma. "Shinozaki go..." He said. "No as your class rep I am not taking orders from you." I said. He was standing in front of me closest to the anatomical body, this isn't looking so good should I leave? My thoughts got interrupted by the anatomical body throwing Kishinuma to the wall. I felt big hands on my neck. Kishinuma held his head tightly and said, "Get your hands off Shinozaki!" He came running toward me but failed getting thrown on the wall again, by the anatomical body. I couldn't breath any more, is this the end? Kishinuma, clutching his head and ribs he was bleeding badly. He got a burner and put it on the anatomical body, the anatomical body burned and collapsed._

 _The big guy ran away, Kishinuma collapsed on the ground in front of the burnt anatomic body. "Kishinuma!" I ran towards him, I don't know why I like Mochida. "Baka why would you do that?" I cried (Baka= Idiot ) "I don't know, ha ha... Don't cry I like it when you smile." He said. I hugged him and cried. I felt something behind me move. It was the anatomic body came back alive and he was on fire! Kishinuma pushed me out of the way and the anatomic body tightly held Kishinuma shoulders "AYUMI RUN!" He yelled in pain. "Not without you, as class rep I will not leave a student to die!" I said grabbing him and running out the room. We ran and ran until we found the infirmary, when we walked in I looked behind for Kishinuma he looked bad, pale from blood lose, he was clutching his ribs which were probably bruised, and his head started bleeding again. I laid him down on the beds and he immediately fell into unconsciousness. He looks sorta cute...NO Ayumi you like Mochida quit it!  
_

 _~End Flashback~_

"Hey, Shinozaki? Shinozaki?" I heard Nakashima's voice. I got out of my thoughts, and looked at Nakashima, "Wh-what happened?" I asked. "Uh we just woke up you were staring at the ground and Kishinuma was unconscious well, still unconscious..." She said looking to the right, Mochida was shaking Kishinuma, "Come on Yoshiki you gotta get up!" Mochida kept repeating. Kishinuma had a pool of blood around him and Mochida, Yuka stood behind Mochida, tears in her eyes. I ran over to Mochida and kneeled down next to him, looking at Kishinuma, he looked really bad, I checked his pulse, "His pulse is very slow..." I said sadly. "Kishinuma... wake up." I said quietly, he looked so cute, why am I feeling this way and not for Mochida?

~Yoshiki's POV~

 _~Nightmare~_

 _I woke up and I was still in Heavanly Host, Sachiko was there with scissors, "Snip, snip, snip" She said repeating it each time gets louder and louder until I'm under water in the pool full of corpses. I was chained to the bottom I then saw who the corpses were, Morshige's corpse was his plain face, Miss Yui's corpse not together in pieces, I couldn't find Mayu's :(, Satoshi's Corpse was smiling his normal "Satoshi" Smile, Yuka's had no left eye, Shinohara's had a rope attached to her neck, and finally Shinozaki's the eyes still looked alive, her lips moved, "Kishinuma... wake up." Then everyone surrounded me "It's your fault, It's your fault." They chanted I plugged my ears but, I still heard it. I started to lose oxygen. And everything_ went black.

 _~End Nightmare~_

As soon as I woke up I looked around Nakashima, Satoshi, Shinozaki, and Yuka were all staring at me. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, head, and my right ankle. Everyone hugged me tightly, I winced, but didn't show it. "Yoshiki are you okay?" Satoshi asked, stupidest question ever... "I'll live..." I mumbled clutching my bloody head smirking. He smiled, I looked at everyone but, their corpses from my nightmare started to be visible and quickly all I saw was there corpses standing in a circle around me smiling. I shook my head and looked up the corpses were gone just like that. They were staring at me probably wondering what happened. "So I expect all of you guys to be in school tomorrow,"Shinozaki said. "Yes ma'am" We saluted her. "Okay guys I gotta take Yuka home, Naomi you want me to walk you home ?" "Sure" Nakashima said depressed. We couldn't blame her after what we've all been through. "Yeah, Shinozaki, why don't I walk you home too?" I asked. "Okay." Shinozaki said. "Bye guys!" Shinozaki and I shouted. And we walked, when we were half way there I saw Shinozaki's corpse walking in front of me, I clutched my head tightly, closing my eyes. "This isn't real. This isn't real." My thoughts repeated. When I got back to reality, Shinozaki had her hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes. "Kishinuma? You okay?" She asked worried. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." I said. "Sorry I'm slowing you down." I smiled. "No your not let's just keep going okay?" She said giving me a worried look.

~Ayumi's POV~

Kishinuma is acting weird, "Hey Kishinuma are you alright?" I said turning around to see him clutching his head tightly. "Kishinuma? Kishinuma?!" I said running towards him. A few minutes later his eyes opened, he looked me into eyes. "Kishinuma? You Okay?" I asked genuinely worried. "Y-yeah I'm fine... Sorry I'm slowing you down." He smiled. "No your not let's keep going okay?" I asked worried. "Okay..." He mumbled and smiled scratched his head.

To be continued...

Oki tell me if you like it or hate it! I hope you enjoyed! I'll see ya later! Also as you see I changed things up a bit sooooOoOoOOo Yeah

~Grace


	2. We're Back Pt:2

~Yoshiki's POV~

After that "moment" we were back to awkward silences. Then, Shinozaki stopped in her tracks, I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. I hugged her quickly, I felt her tears/snot on my jacket, but didn't care. "They're gone... How are we going to explain to the class? To their families? I miss them so much." She said, her voice was muffled in my jacket. "We'll figure it out together alright? Just have to stay strong like Miss Yui said okay?" I said a few tears streaming down my face.

~Ayumi's POV~

I felt tears fall on my head and looked up and saw Kishinuma's eyes glassy, "Kishinuma...Arigato." I said. (Arigato= Thank you). He nodded and said,"C'mon let's get you home." "Okay..." I mumbled. Sooner or later we got to my house I thanked him again and went inside, my mom was on the phone and my sister, Hinoe. was pacing back and forth. When they looked up and saw me, they immediately dropped everything and ran to me and hugged me. "Where have you been?" My mom asked. "Omigosh she's bleeding!" Hinoe said running upstairs to get the first aid kit. My mom looked at me and hugged me again, "Where have you been for a week?" She said. I tried to explain everything but what they said next broke my world. "Wait who is Seiko?" My mom said. "And Morshige, Miss Yui, and Mayu?" Hinoe asked. There I broke down and started crying How can they not remember them? I talk about them everyday?! They hugged me again probably thinking I'm insane.

~Yoshiki's POV~

When I got home, my dad grabbed me by the collar and said, "Where were you, why are you all bloody?" He asked angerly. I ignored him and went upstairs. "Hey don't turn your back to me!" He ran up to me and dragged me downstairs and pinned me on the wall. "Just leave me alone man!" I yelled, I saw Miki, my younger sister, in the shadows in the hallway. Then I felt a fist come to my right eye, pretty sure it was a black eye now. "LEAVE NOW, I OFFICIALLY DISOWN YOU!" My dad who I never loved ever screamed. I ran to my room, grabbed my school bag stuffed almost all my clothes, photos of Miki, me ,and my mom, and ran out. Miki was standing in front of the door. "I'm not letting you leave." She said. "Miki, I'm going to miss you too, but for you and mom's safety I have to leave. I'll text you, If he ever does anything to you call 9-1-1 okay?" I said. She nodded and hugged me. I then ran and ran towards Satoshi's house.

~Satoshi's POV~

I heard the doorbell, I checked my clock "2AM"it read. "Ughhh." I got out of bed and headed towards the door. My parents were already at the door talking all I heard was "Yes... What happened... you can stay for as long as you need..." When the figure came in I first recognized the bleached hair, a tired and wounded Yoshiki. He was clutching his eye and ribs, "Dude, what happened?" I asked. "It's a long story" He said smirking.

~Yoshiki's POV~

Satoshi looked tired but turned surprised when he saw me. My vision was turning blurry, I started falling but, Satoshi caught me. Then everything went black.

~Satoshi's POV~

Yoshiki collapsed but I caught him. He already slipped into unconsciousness, I picked him up on my shoulders and walked to my room. Yuka stayed in my room since she was scared so we had two beds in my room, I put Yoshiki on my bed and pushed my way in on Yuka's bed, and fell asleep. I don't remember my nightmare I just remember being scared to death, I woke up with a yell. Yuka was awake looking at me. Yoshiki was still asleep I looked at the clock it read,"7AM" We leave at 8AM so I started to get up," Good morning, Yuka." I said. "Mornin' Onii Chan." She said back. She looked over to Yoshiki concerned. "Yoshiki-Chan told me what happened, last night. His dad didn't want him around anymore, his dad hurt him,Onii Chan." She said still looking at Yoshiki, "I know but we're going to take care of him right?" I said. "Right!" She exclaimed.

~Yoshiki's POV~

I woke up from the same nightmare I had before, I looked around. This is Satoshi's room... What happened yesterday?

 _~Flashback~_

 _"It's a long story." I said._

 _"LEAVE NOW, I OFFICIALLY DISOWN YOU!" My dad said._

 _~End Flashback~_

Oh yeah... I checked the clock it was 7:30AM. I got up, but needed to sit back down because my ribs hurt like hell. I winced and sat back down, I groaned I promised Shinozaki I would be at school. Satoshi came in, for a moment I swear I saw the corpse Satoshi in front of me. "Hey man-" Corpse Satoshi said but I didn't hear what he said after that. I blinked a few times then the corpse Satoshi was gone, just normal Satoshi... I looked around and got back to earth... "Uhh what did you say?" I asked clutching my head. The world was spinning, "Yoshiki, what's happening?" He asked. "I- I don't know..." I said. Then I clutched Satoshi's shoulder, and looked up at him, he looked at me worriedly. I realized I was hyperventilating, "Wo-woah..." I said somewhat laughing. "So what happened last night man?" He asked. I explained everything except the nightmares and hallucinations. "I'm sorry, Yoshiki... So, you think you can go to school?" He asked. "Yeah I'm sure I can..." I said hesitantly. "Okay, but if anything happens-" He said, I interrupted him, "I know come on..." I said, somewhat getting off the bed. I walked to the bathroom and took a real quick shower, everything hurt inside the shower, my head, my ribs, my legs everything! Well time to get to school!

To be continued...

Yeah! So hope you guys enjoyed it... Oki well, Bye!

~Grace


	3. What's wrong with Kishinuma Kun?

~Yoshiki's POV~

Satoshi, Yuka, and I walked to Yuka's school to drop her off first. "I can't wait to see all my friends again!" Yuka exclaimed. "I bet you are." Satoshi said smiling. I zoned out of the conversation after that.

~Satoshi's POV~

Yuka seemed more happy than she was last night. I looked over to Yoshiki, he seemed to be very deep in thought... We dropped Yuka off and went on our way towards Kisaragi. "Hey guys!" I heard Nakashima's voice. I turned to my right and there she was. "Hey..." I said. "Hey Kishinuma!" Naomi said. Yoshiki, I guess didn't hear the first time she said it so she said again, "HEY KISHINUMA!" "O-oh hey, Nakashima." Yoshiki said turning over here. She giggled, and said,"How did you guys sleep last night?" "Oh good until Y-" I got interrupted by Yoshiki, "Until Yuka woke him up..." Why didn't Yoshiki want me to tell Nakashima what happened last night? I looked at him but his eyes were dazed again. "O-okay, what about you Kishinuma?" Nakashima asked. "U-uh, oh we're already at Kisaragi Come on!" Kishinuma stuttered. What's up with him?

~Yoshiki's POV~

The girls already have enough going on, I shouldn't worry them even more by telling them... In the entrance we saw Shinozaki, bags under her eyes. "Kishinuma! Mochida! Nakashima!" She yelled. She said my name first what? We walked towards her but there was a flash, then they were their corpse selves again I stood there eyes widened not this again. Their corpses looked at me and said "Come on Kishi-num-a." But I couldn't I was frozen. I looked around behind me were, Suzumoto, Shinohara, Miss Yui, and Morishige. I was dizzy, I couldn't stand up. Then I was in class, wait what how did I end up here? The teacher was Miss Yui's corpse, and everyone were corpses also. "Kish-inum-a would y-ou like to re-ad this para-graph to the cla-ss?" Miss Yui's corpse asked. My legs moved on their own I couldn't say or do anything. I went to the front of the class with the book, everyone was still corpses. "I-uhh-uhh." I said but I couldn't tell what the page said on it. "It's all your fault, It's all your fault." The class chanted. They turned back to normal. I grabbed my head, it felt like my head was splitting. I ran out of the class up to the roof.

~Shinozaki's POV~

"Kishinuma! Mochida! Nakashima!" I yelled, I'm so happy they all came today. They all looked horrible, I wonder how I looked. "Hey Shinozaki." Mochida said. "How did you sleep?" Nakashima asked. "Not good nightmare after nightmare." I said. I looked over to Kishinuma his eyes were fogged up and dazed, he hasn't said one thing to me, he usually says SOMETHING, I didn't thing more of it and said, "Let's go to class shall we?" I didn't say anything about my mom and Hinoe not knowing who our friends and Miss Yui were because I was hoping someone in school would remember. "Miss Yui, Shinohara, Morishige, and Suzumoto, are not going to join us any more..." I mumbled to the other classmates in out class. "Who is that?" They asked. Oh no... " Our teacher is Sensei Tsubota" Nakashima collapsed on the ground crying Mochida crouched down to help her. Kishinuma just stood there still dazed, and I on the inside wanted to cry but, nothing came out. "GET TO YOUR SEATS I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE GONE FOR ONE WEEK!" Sensei Tsubota said. We all squirmed into our seats. Yoshiki was in front of me, but I remember he would sit differently, with his arm holding his head from falling on the desk, and his legs would be on the metal bar underneath the desk or most of the time he would immediately fall asleep. But, his arms were on his desk, and his legs were on the ground. He was actually looking at what sensei was doing, but his eyes were still dazed. "Kishinuma would you read this paragraph to the class?" Sensei said. He stood and walked to the teacher's podium, he didn't walk "cooly" like he usually does he just walked. He looked around the class and looked down at the book, "I-uhh-uhh" He stuttered. He started breathing heavily and looked at the book, he looked around again, then he grabbed his head. And then he ran out. Satoshi, Nakashima, and I looked at each other and ran out in the direction Kishinuma did.

~Satoshi's POV~

Yoshiki looked paler than when I saw him this morning when he walked up to read. "I-uhh-uhh" Yoshiki stuttered. He started hyperventilating, I started to stand up, he looked around and ran out. We all looked at each other, and ran out the classroom. "I already know where he is..."I said. "Where?" Nakashima and Shinozaki said at the same time. "The Roof." I said.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was lunch time, Kishinuma isn't our friend but, I never see him in the cafeteria. Today I intend to find out where he ends up at. I followed him, he went to the music room and talked to the music teacher for a bit. Kishinuma seemed more happy talking to him, than anyone else. He finally shook his hand and grabbed a guitar. I went out of the way of the door, Kishinuma raced out the door and screamed "Whoo!" Then ran up the steps to the roof. I followed, I quietly closed the door and stood where he couldn't see me. He strummed and strummed , then he surprised me by his singing._

 _"It is in you, to carry on_

 _It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_

 _It is in you, to find your way home_

 _Daylight's coming, the sun is blazing_

 _New beginnings seep into you_  
 _But in the end it's distant shadows_  
 _That finally overwhelm your senses_  
 _And this time around_  
 _Is it love that you crown?_  
 _And this time around_  
 _You'll be more than who you are."_

 _(He sang "Peaches" By New Heights.)_

 _He was REALLY good. He sighed, and looked out what was below the roof, and smiled. Then he got his backpack out and started eating his bento and started writing down something in a journal. He smirked, "Hey Mochida I know you're there." Shoot, how did he know? I got out of the shadows, he looked up, "You want to know where I've been all year during lunch, huh?"He said. "Y-yeah..." I mumbled. He smirked again, "Well if you're wondering what happened in the music room is, the music teacher let me rent a few instruments from the school,and you must be wondering why is Mr. Kishinuma interested in music? Isn't he just a delinquent?" Kishinuma asked sarcastically. "I don't-"I got interrupted. "Well, the answer to your question is well... I- I don't know..." He mumbled, scratching his head. "Well, I think you're really good..." I said. "Yeah right..." He said. "Well, maybe sometime you can sit in the cafeteria with us." I said. "Maybe... Maybe you can call me Yoshiki." He said smirking. "Really?!"I said excitedly. "Uh-uhh well, you can call me Satoshi..." I said. He smirked, "Okay captain Satoshi." I laughed._

 _~End Flashback~_

We went up the steps and saw Yoshiki sitting down on the ground with his hands on his head, crying, I've never seen Yoshiki cry before. He was breathing heavily, we all crouched down. "Kishinuma - kun..." Shinozaki said. Yoshiki looked up, blinked a couple of times, and wiped his tears away. "I u-umm." He stuttered.

~Yoshiki's POV~

"I u-umm." I stuttered. Maybe it's time to tell them what happened... "When I went home... My dad did this to me..." I said pointing at my black eye. "I mean he's done worse than this..." I said. "He has?" Satoshi gasped. "Y-yeah... But they disowned me so I ran to Satoshi's house..." I said. My vision started getting blurry, I held my head again, my head felt like that hammer hit it again from Heavenly Host. "Aghhhh..." I groaned. "Kishinuma what is it?" Shinozaki asked. "M-my head..." I said still grabbing my head. Then everything went black... again.

To be continued...

OOOoooOooOooH what's gonna happen? Cliffhangers are the best when your the author. *Evil Laugh* anyway... See ya next time!

~Grace


	4. Hospital

**~Ayumi's POV~**

"M-my head..." Kishinuma stuttered and his eyes closed. "Oi Yoshiki" Satoshi said starting to shake him. I completely panicked and started hyperventilating,"I don't want anyone else to die." I repeated. Mochida rubbed my back and told Nakashima to go get the nurse. I didn't feel the same when Kishinuma hugged me... When Kishinuma hugged me I felt my heart flutter and butterflies in my stomach. When Mochida helped me I didn't feel anything. Why, am I feeling this way towards Kishinuma instead of Mochida? Do I like Kishinuma? No, no I definitely like him more than liking him, I love him.The nurse came and immediately took action. She crouched next to Kishinuma and checked his pulse. "Mochida help me carry him to the infirmary, quickly." She said. Mochida nodded and put Kishinuma's arm around his shoulders, the nurse did the same while going down stairs, towards the infirmary.

 **~Satoshi's POV~**

When the nurse and I got Yoshiki on one of the beds she said,"Do you know if any of his parents are available?" "U-uh they disowned him so-" I got interrupted, "Well, does he live with any guardian?" She asked. "Yes ma'am with me and my parents." I said. "Okay, can you get them on the phone? This looks like Kishinuma will have to go to Sakura hospital"... I nodded. I quickly told my mom what was happening, and I said, "Okay she will meet us in the hospital." The nurse nodded checking Yoshiki's pulse, again. "The ambulance should be here soon, I will tell your teachers that you will be absent, they should let it slide." The nurse said quickly, we all nodded. I sat next to the girls on the other bed, I put my hands on my head what will I do if Yoshiki is gone? I looked over to Nakashima and Shinozaki, they all had the same thought going through their head I bet. I looked over to Yoshiki he was pale as a white sheet of paper. Then we heard sirens, we rushed, got Yoshiki's arms on my shoulders and went outside.

 **~Ayumi's POV~**

Right when we got outside the ambulance workers took Kishinuma from Mochida and the nurse. They laid him on a stretcher and rolled him in the ambulance. "Come on guys!" Mochida said climbing in the ambulance. We followed and sat near the corner. They attached wires to him and muttered a few things to each other, for a second I saw Kishinuma's eyes open, but when I looked back they were closed. Sooner or later we arrived at the hospital. They rolled Kishinuma away without saying anything to us. Another nurse came up to us and said,"I will make sure your friend will be in the same room as you guys please, follow me." We nodded and followed the nurse through hallways and waiting rooms, finally in a room. Mochida typed something in his phone, probably texting his mom. I sat in a chair near Nakashima, maybe I should tell her, that I have feelings for Kishinuma, I don't have Mayu so, I should. I whispered,"I love Kishinuma..." She immediately turned towards me,"Finally, he's liked you since 2 years ago." She said happily. We kept talking about random stuff after that, Mochida later joined our conversations. Until the doctor came in, we all stood up Mochida quickly asked,"Will he be okay?" The doctor looked hesitant to tell us but said,"Kishinuma is in a severe condition, he has a severe concussion, broken ribs, and a fractured leg from a chain." I immediately remembered:

 _~Flashback~_

 _(I went with the manga version for this btw :3 )_

 _"Give me Suzumoto back!" I cried. Naho grabbed her head. "Naho-sensei?" I asked. "Ayumi" She said. "Yes?" Then she disappeared. I felt someone watching me and looked to my side and didn't see anything, then I felt like someone was behind me. It was a big guy with a hammer and a bag! I screamed and felt like it was the end, but he just stood there. He tossed the bag at me, it was really heavy I couldn't carry it I fell with the bag. The bag opened and an unconscious, bloody Kishinuma was in there, with a cut chain on his leg. "NO EVEN KISHINUMA IS DEAD!" I screamed. I thought I was going to be killed by the big guy in that room, but he left. "He left?" I asked no one particular. "Phew I'm safe."I said to myself. "Yup..."I heard Kishinuma's voice. I looked over and he was awake.I gasped,"Kishinuma you're alive?!" "Yup sorry I'm not dead yet." He stuttered. "Quit treating me like a dead person." He said trying to sit up. I hugged him, he was pretty shocked but eventually hugged back. I saw his head bleeding,"I'll try and stop the bleeding." I said. I put a handkerchief on his head,"So what happened to you?" I asked. "After we got separated, that big guy hit me with that hammer of his and locked me up in a strange room. I woke up and he hit me again, then I ended up here." He said. After I was done he tried standing up, I helped him. "You were locked up?" I asked. "The chain is cut..." He said pointing at his ankle. "Why would he cut it? Well, at least your somewhat okay.." I said._

 _~End Flashback~_

He must've been tugging on the chain so hard it fractured his leg? I don't know... "So where is Kishinuma now?" I asked. "He will be here in an hour, we have to do surgery..." The doctor said leaving. We waited and waited and waited, until finally they rolled him in.

 **~Yoshiki's POV~**

 _~Nightmare~_

 _I was in heavenly host again, then to my left Shinozaki had dead fish eyes. "Shi-Shinozaki?" I say. She turns over to me,"It's your fault..."She said. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She yelled. I ran out the room she was following me, I turn to see the wall where Suzumoto died at I heard "It's your fault..." In Suzumoto's voice, they kept repeating it. I ran upstairs, Shinohara was in a stall and walked out and said,"It's your fault..." I kept running but they kept following me. I ran to a window, Morshige was climbing up the wall, saying the same thing. I ran and ran like no tomorrow, but fell through a big hole in the ground. Miss Yui, Satoshi, Nakashima, and Yuka grabbed my clothes and repeated the same things. I screamed, and grabbed my head. They started to grab my arms and legs, Yuki came up and had scissors. "No, No, NOOOO" I screamed she stabbed the scissors into my eye, I tried to scream but nothing came out. The everything went black...Again._

 _~End Nightmare~_

My eyes opened I was in an ambulance? I looked around, Nakashima, Shinozaki,and Satoshi were there sitting on some chairs, Shinozaki somewhat looked my way but when she turned to me I saw her corpse then they all turned and were their corpses. Then everything went black...Again.

 **~Ayumi's POV~**

The minute they rolled Yoshiki in I raced towards the stretcher. Yoshiki had bandages on his head and chest, he had a brace on his leg. Yes his shirt was off to see bandages... **(OOooOOoOOHHhHHh)** His eyes were closed, and he looked so cute! Okay so they rolled him in and we sat back down. My heart was racing,"When will he wake up?" I asked. "Soon" The doctor said. I scooted my chair near the bed and held his hand. The nurses went around us and connected a few wires to monitors. "I looked back at Mochida and Nakashima they were hugging and talking about something. I smiled and looked back at Kishinuma,"Please wake up soon." I whispered. A few minutes later a magical thing happened, Kishinuma's eyes flinched and opened.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Have to stop it there! I'll see ya guys later. :3**


	5. AN (Ayumi's Birthday)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYUMI!**

 **Sorry not a chapter...Just saying Happy Birthday to Ayumi Shinozaki... So yeah... I will post a new chapter today, and will try to fit Ayumi's Birthday in it Ok Seeya guys later!**

 **~Grace**


	6. Hospital Part:2

**~Yoshiki"s POV~**

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, then I felt a hand intertwined with my hand. I looked over to see Shinozaki's hand on mine. I looked up to see Shinozaki, Satoshi, and Nakashima, looking at me worriedly. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking for some reason. Then I looked up seeing Satoshi's hands on my shoulders shaking me shouting something, but I couldn't hear anything, there was then a flash and I could hear. "-shiki! Say something!" Satoshi was shouting. "U-uhh Hi?" I said smiling. Satoshi let go of my shoulders, "Dang man, you scared me there." Satoshi said. Shinozaki just hugged me and said,"You scared all of us." I hugged her back. I looked up and saw Nakashima mouthing,"She loves you..."she motioned to Shinozaki. My eyes widened, s-she loves me? I immediately/slowly stood up, getting off of the bed. Shinozaki was pushing Nakashima and blushing. Satoshi and I laughed, "Satoshi, Nakashima can you guys give us a moment?" I asked. They nodded, Nakashima said,"You're welcome class rep." Shinozaki just stuck out her tongue and turned back to me. "Kishinuma... I-I l-lo-" I interrupted her with a kiss.

 **~A kiss later~**

"Call me Yoshiki..." I said smiling. "Well, call me Ayumi." She said.

 **~Ayumi's POV~**

When Kishinuma woke up his eyes were dazed and were looking at us. "Kishinuma! Are you okay?" Nakashima asked. He didn't respond. "Yoshiki say something!" Satoshi asked. Kishinuma looked at his hands which were shaking, he looked back up with his normal, beautiful gray eyes. "Dang man, you scared me there..." Mochida said. I tackled Kishinuma and said,"You scared all of us." I turned around and saw Nakashima mouthing that I love Kishinuma, I got up pushed her. Kishinuma stood up, getting off the bed, and told them to give us a moment, I was about to confess my love until he kissed me and said,"Call me Yoshiki..." "Well you can call me Ayumi." I said. "Woah! Can we come in now?" Nakashima said. We both nodded holding hands. As they walked in, I remembered tomorrow will be my birthday! I wonder if Kish- Yoshiki will remember. Once Mochida and Nakashima came back in, Yoshiki slowly sat back down on the bed. RING RING, Nakashima's phone rang she answered it and said,"Mom? Yes, I'm fine... My friend, Kishinuma, you remember him right? Yeah, Blonde hair... Yes...Yes...Ok I'll see you soon then... Ok love you, bye." Once Nakashima hung up the phone she said, "I have to go home, I'm sorry guys I'll see you guys tomorrow. We'll visit you again tomorrow, Kishinuma..." She smiled and walked away.

 **~Satoshi's POV~**

The door opened and doctor walked in and said,"Mr. Kishinuma, how are you doing today?" Yoshiki said,"I'm fine doc. Thanks for asking." And then there was a knock on the door, then it busted open my mom stood right there. "Mom, you made it!" I said. Yuka peered behind her, and said "ONII-CHAN!" and jumped into my arms. "Yup, sorry Satoshi there was traffic and I had to pick up Yuka." My mom said. "Ahh so you must be the guardian of Mr. Kishinuma." The doctor said. My mom nodded, "Can I talk to you outside?" The doctor asked. My mom nodded once again and went outside with the doctor. I looked back to see Shinozaki sitting in the chair near the bed looking at Yoshiki sleeping. "Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked. "I know he'll be fine... He's one stubborn fighter." I smirked. She smiled and nodded, the doctor and my mom came back in, and my mom said,"Okay well Satoshi let's go home, now it's pretty late." I looked out the window the sun was already setting. "Okay, Shinozaki do you need a ride?" I asked. She nodded and stood up from her chair wrote a note and placed it on Yoshiki's bed side table, and kissed Yoshiki and made her way to us.

 **~Ayumi's POV~**

Once Mochida's mom was taken outside, I got worried, if he was fine the doctor would've told her in front of us. I went to the seat next to the bed and looked at Yoshiki, he was already sleeping again. Dang he looks cut when he sleeps, he looked so calm and relaxed. I looked up and saw Mochida looking at me, I looked back at Yoshiki,"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked. "I know he'll be fine... He's one stubborn fighter." He said. He convinced me, I nodded and smiled. His mom came back in and told Mochida they have to go home, "Okay, Shinozaki do you need a ride?" He asked. I nodded, stood up, and wrote a note to Yoshiki saying:

 _Dear Yoshiki,_

 _I had to leave, I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better... I 3 You so much._

 _Love,_

 _oxoxo Ayumi xoxox_

I looked back at him sleeping peacefully, I smiled and kissed him and left. After that I followed Satoshi and his family to their car and sat down. "So mom what did the doctor have to say about Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked. His mom hesitated but said," Satoshi, Shinozaki, Yoshiki is very injured... He has a severe concussion, a badly fractured leg, and bruised ribs. He may not be up and moving until a few more weeks. But also after that he'll still have his concussion..." Mochida and I just looked at each other sadly, "You guys have to be there for him, okay?" She added. "Yes ma'am" Mochida and I said.

 **~The Next Day~**

 **Yoshiki's POV**

I woke up with a bright sun in my face, I turned over to my side and saw a note on the table I picked it up and read:

 _Dear Yoshiki,_

 _I had to leave, I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better... I 3 You so much._

 _Love,_

 _oxoxo Ayumi xoxox_

So it wasn't just a dream... I actually kissed the one I have been waiting for. I smiled, the nurse walked in and said,"Good morning, Mr. Kishinuma. You have a visitor." As soon as the nurse walked out I saw a little figure and immediately knew who it was. "Miki!" I exclaimed. She smiled and said,"Onii Chan!" And hugged me. "Oi has dad done anything to you or mom?" I asked. She shook her head, I sighed in relief. "Wait what are you doing here if dad finds out you're skipping school to see me-" I got interrupted. "I don't care if he get's mad... I miss you onii chan..." She cried. I wiped her tears away, "It's safer for you and mom okay? And just text me if you miss me." I said. She nodded and said,"So when did you get hurt?" Shoot what am I going to say? "Uhh-uhhh a fight at school..." She looked at me and said,"You're lying..." "You won't believe me if I told you..." I said. "Tell me!" She pouted. "Fine..."

 **~An explanation later~**

"O-oh." She mumbled. "I told you. You won't believe me..." I said. "I-I believe you... Yuu, my friend in class... Remembers Sei-Seiko? Seiko..." she said. My eyes widened,"How do you know?" I asked. "He told me Seiko didn't come home last night and I asked him who Seiko was... And he started crying and ran out of class." She explained. "I-I have to tell Shino- Ayumi this!" I said. "Okay, Onii chan I have to go... Bye!" She said. "Bye!" I said back. I flipped my phone open and it said,"Shinozaki's Birthday" On it... It's Ayumi's Birthday? I have to plan some thing!

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry for no updates... I'll try at least updating twice or once a week or something like that Oki! Bye!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Ayumi's Birthday!

**~Ayumi's POV~**

I woke up to my sister and my mom singing Happy Birthday with small cupcake. "Make a wish!" They exclaimed. I wish that everything will be fine from now on and that my friends will rest in peace. I blow the candles, I look at the clock I'm super late! "Uhh- thanks guys I'm late!" I say dressing up at super speed, running out the door.

 _~A long, long run to Kisiragi Later~_

What a nice way to start your birthday Ayumi... On my desk I saw a little card that said,"Happy Birthday!" I looked over to Mochida and Nakashima, Mochida was pretending to whistle Nakashima was looking at me smiling. I smiled back mouthing,"Thank You!" I looked in it there was two notes on it one from Nakashima and Mochida, Nakashima's saying,"Happy Birthday, Ayumi! I hope you have a great day!" Mochida's said," Happy Birthday!" I looked at my phone one last time before we had to listen to Sensei Tsubota, no text from Yoshiki, I should've known. I turned it off and looked up.

 _~After a lecture~_

I was walking with Nakashima and Mochida when instead of the cafeteria they turned to the roof stairs, "Uhh are you guys lost or something? The cafeteria is the other way.." I said jokingly. "We thought maybe we should eat up here since IT IS your birthday." Nakashima said, Mochida agreed. I went up the stairs and opened the door. "Happy Birthday to you..." Wait I know this voice... "Happy Birthday to you..." As I open the door wider I see... "Happy Birthday dear..." Yoshiki?! "Ayumi, Happy Birthday to-" I cut him off by hugging him. "You..." He muttered hugging me back. "BAKA!" I scream letting go,"Why did you leave the hospital for me?" Yoshiki scratched his head and said,"Well..." He smirked. "It's your birthday though..." He said. "Baka", I mumbled. He smiled and opened his bento, "Your favorite..." He said. It was my favorite though, it was my favorite sushi from the same store Yoshiki and I unintentionally meet each other at before Heavenly Host. I grabbed it and gobbled it up,"YuUUuUuuUmmy..." I said, we all laughed.

 **~Yoshiki's POV~**

 _Flashback_

 _As I make my way off my bed, I have trouble with my foot but still got up. I put on my school uniform and look outside, no one, good. I walk out and put the do not disturb sign on my door,_ _and avoid getting seen. Later, I walk to the store where I saw Ayumi, before we were stuck in Heavenly Host. I always see her get that box of Sushi, so I got it, paid for it and ran to school, while texting Satoshi and Nakashima._

 _End Flashback_

I was so glad seeing Ayumi this happy, although my leg is killing me. RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING "Well, that's the end of school." I said, I was waiting by the school gates for school to get out, Satoshi, Nakashima,and Ayumi came walking out. I wait where I was, I still didn't tell them about Yuu remembering Seiko, I don't want Ayumi or Nakashima to worry, so I should tell Satoshi, later. "Oi Ayumi, Satoshi, Nakashima!" I yelled. They waved, but I saw their dead lifeless bodies running towards me. "Ahhh..." I said grabbing my head. Why today? I look up to see them normal looking at me, of course why does this always happen? I smirked, "Hey you wanna come with me to pick up Yuka?" Satoshi asked, "Sure" I said. We looked over at Nakashima and Ayumi they both nodded. We walked, to Yuka's school, Miki goes to the same school, so does Yuu. Ayumi kept giving me worried glances but kept looking where we were walking. I was terrified to see my friends lifeless in front of me. So I kept looking straight ahead. Then I saw the school, Yuka ran up to Satoshi, "ONII CHAN!" She said, and hugged Satoshi right away. Satoshi laughed and said,"Oi Yuka let's get going." Yuka nodded and walked with us. "Wait Onii Chan why is Yoshiki-kun out of the hospital?" Yuka asked. "Ahh he was allowed to come out for a day to get some fresh air." Satoshi said looking back at me winking, I smirked and looked at Ayumi, who I'm guessing was still mad about me not being in the hospital. "Yoshiki, you have to back to the hospital, okay? For my birthday I don't want you getting hurt, you're already limping." Ayumi whispered to where Yuka couldn't hear. "Wait, I'm limping? What are you talking about?" I said smirking, she looked at me mad."Fine, let's go then..." I whispered back. "Um Mochida can we go to the hospital to drop Yoshiki off?" Ayumi asked Satoshi. "Uhh sure.." He said.

Once we got to my room the nurse walked up to us, Uh Oh. "Mr. Kishinuma, can you please explain to me why you were not in your room." She said. "Uhh it- well I was in the cafete-" She cut me off,"I checked there." "Actually I was in the libra-" She cut me off once again,"Checked there... Mr. Kishinuma, if this happens one more time it will cost you. Come on in back to your room." She said, opening the door. I look back to Ayumi mouthing,"Call me" She nodded. Great... back to the scary, dark, cave again.

 **~Ayumi's POV~**

At least Yoshiki is unharmed and safe, I'm honestly worried about Yoshiki. I begin to video chat with Yoshiki as soon as I get home. The phone answered I looked around, I didn't see Yoshiki only blackness all I heard was his soft breathing. He probably sleep answered the call. I smiled,"Yoshiki... Yoshiki?" I said. I heard moving, then the phone dropped because, I saw the side of the bed and his arm on the side. I heard the door open and someone picked up the phone, it was a little girl that somewhat looked like Yuka, but with longer hair. She had Yoshiki's sharp grey eyes, but less sharp, she had the same uniform as Yuka. "Hi!" She said smiling. "H-hi..." I said smiling. "Are you Onee san Ayumi?" she asked. I nodded, "Hehe Onii Chan talks about you ALOT." she said, I laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm Miki, Yoshiki's sister." She somewhat mumbled. "WHAT REALLY SO KAWAII!" I said. She giggled. "How are you and your friends, since um..." Miki said. "Wait, how do you um know? Did Yoshiki tell you?" I asked. "Yeah, my friend was Seiko's brother, Yuu still remembers her." She mumbled. "WHAT?!" I asked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Mwahahahaha HAPPY HALLOWEEN! LOL I'm sorry for not updating lately, it's just this thing called "school" getting in the way... Anyway see ya later!**

 **~Grace :3**


	8. A Final Good-Bye

**Ayumi's POV**

"Wait so Yuu still remembers Seiko?" I ask still confused.

"Yes, but no one else does." She says looking down. I nod and look away, how is this possible? I have to tell Nakashima.

"Did Yoshiki know about this?" I ask.

"Uh yes..." She said nervously. "Oh.." I say.

How could he keep this from me? He probably didn't want me to worry. I sigh,"That stubborn baka." I look at the screen.

Miki is sitting on Yoshiki's bed looking at Yoshiki. "How's he doing?" I ask. "I think he's getting better." She says still looking at Yoshiki.

"Ayumi time for dinner!" Hinoe knocks on my door.

"Uh Miki I gotta go... Tell Yoshiki I called." I say, she nods and I hang up.

 **Miki's POV**

Ayumi seems just like how Onii Chan described her, pretty, kind,and smart. I look over to Yoshiki, quietly sleeping, facing the other way. I look down and grab a single paper from my school bag and a pen and write down;

 _Dear Onii Chan,_

 _I had to leave, but I talked to Ayumi and I see why you love her ;) anyway, I have to go before Dad gets on my case, Text me!_

 _~Miki_

I left it on his bed side table and left, with out looking back. I miss Yoshiki back at the house, it feels empty without him.

"Hi Mom." I say walking in, she was looking at bills on the table, while Dad sat on the sofa watching T.V.

"Hi, Sweetie." Mom says barely looking up, I start upstairs walking to Yoshiki's room.

I collapse on his bed, it still smells like Yoshiki. I close my eyes... I miss you Onii Chan. I feel tears softly streaming down my face. I glance to his bedside table, almost missing it I see a picture... His friends and teacher!

The only people visible in the photo is Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka. the other faces are blackened I don't know where the teacher is. I grab the picture and run out of his room.

 **In the Morning**

 **Yoshiki's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see the pale, white ceiling of a hospital room again. I place my hand on the table meaning to grab my phone but, feel a paper instead, I read it.

 _Dear Onii Chan,_

 _I had to leave, but I talked to Ayumi and I see why you love her ;) anyway, I have to go before Dad gets on my case, Text me!_

 _~Miki_

Miki... did she say anything about Yuu? I look at the note and place it next to Ayumi's old note on the table and I stand to look for my phone.

I look on the table, under the table, on the bed, but when I check under the bed I see a figure that had the girls' Kisaragi's Uniform, holding my phone. I gasp and stand up away from the bed. I check it again, my phone was just sitting there, on the floor.

I reach for it and look at it was in a text message format saying:

 ** _Recipient: Yoshiki_**

 ** _Subject: A Meeting_**

 ** _Yoshiki come to the rooftop of Kisaragi Academy, we'll be there to say our final good-bye, and bring everyone with you. We'll meet you guys at midnight._**

 ** _~Mayu_**

I dropped the phone and look at it again and immediately call Ayumi.

 **Ayumi's POV**

It's lunchtime, we've been eating on the roof for a while now. My phone buzzed, "It's Yoshiki, I'll put it on speaker." I said.

I answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"Hi Yoshiki what's-" Satoshi says.

"Listen guys, Mayu texted me, meet me on the roof top of Kisaragi at midnight... She said for us to meet them there for a final good bye..." Yoshiki spoke so quickly.

We were all in shock, "Kishinuma, you mean Mayu as in-" Naomi stutters.

"Yes..." He quietly said.

" are you awake?" we hear a muffled knock and voice on Yoshiki's end.

"Uhh I gotta go guys I'll text you bye." Yoshiki says, before ending the phone.

We all sat there staring at each other in shock.

I look at Naomi and remembered to tell her about Yuu.

"Naomi... I forgot to tell you... Yuu remembers Seiko, Miki, Yoshiki's sister told me, they're friends." I say looking anywhere but Naomi's eyes.

Naomi nodded and said,"I know Satoshi told me that Yuka was talking to Yuu and he told her about it." Naomi says. I nod and look away.

 _Diiiiiiing...Diiiiiiiing_

"Well let's get back to class." Satoshi says standing up.

 **11:30**

 **Yoshiki's POV**

I make my way to our meeting place before going to the roof, the park. I walk, getting nearer and nearer to the park, I feel my vision getting blurry, _not now Yoshiki._ I shake it off and keep walking, but I see a boy, Kisaragi boy uniform in front of me, dark blue hair, he was looking down like he was looking at his cell phone.

"Morishige!" I yell.

I run towards him, but it seems like the closer I get to reaching him he gets further and further away from me. I run and run. I arrive at the park and see him sitting on the bench, I run up to him and look at him...

He isn't there... I'm staring at an empty bench, I shake my head and look at my phone and see the saved text I blink and make sure I can still see the text, it's still there.

I back away from the bench and sit in the bench next to the bench next to it. I look to the side of me and see 2 girls in Kisaragi uniforms, One boy in the Kisaragi Uniform, and a panda necklace on the woman. Their faces are blurred, I close my eyes and smile... They're here...

"Hey Yoshiki?" I hear Satoshi's voice.

I open my eyes, I look over to the side and see they're not there, look down then at Satoshi's worried eyes.

"You ready?" Naomi said appearing behind Satoshi.

I nod. We begin to walk to Kisaragi.

 **At Kisaragi...**

I run towards the roof doors, and burst through them, I see them, I smile... but I look back to see Satoshi, Ayumi, and Nakashima, confused. I look back and see no one, my smile fades.

"Guys do you see this text I say pulling out my phone, with the text message on it. They shake their heads.

"How can you not see it?" I say looking at the text message.

"Yoshiki I think you need some rest..." Satoshi says, I look up at him.

"N-no I don't it's right here." I point at my phone and look up seeing them, smiling... Morishige picking up his glasses, Seiko smiling, looking at Nakashima, Mayu smiling with her eyes closed, and Ms. Yui smiling also.

"They're right there!" I shouted.

"Ms. Yui... Tell them..." I say looking at her, I feel tears streaming down my eyes.

Ms. Yui walks up to me and smiles tears falling down her face.

"Kishinuma..." her warm, sweet voice fills my ears.

"I love you guys..." She says.

"Ms Yui!" Ayumi says, she finally sees them.

Satoshi and Nakashima still look confused.

"We're right here Ayumi-san" Mayu says reaching out to her. Ayumi cries and hugs the spirit like Mayu.

"Naomi you can't see us?" Seiko says while somewhat crying.

Seiko then reaches out to Nakashima and holds her hands, Nakashima's eyes slowly focus on Seiko's and they hug each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Nakashima whimpers. Seiko smiles and hugs her tighter.

I look for Satoshi, but I see him staring at Ms. Yui and hugs her.

"You guys... Heavenly Host was destroyed and because of you we are resting in peace." Ms. Yui says.

We are all still in shock and just nod. "Only the closest people to us remember us." Seiko says.

"Yuu remembers you." Naomi says wiping her tears. Seiko nods, "I visited him before you guys."

"I miss you so much." Nakashima says looking up at Seiko.

"I miss you too." Seiko says followed with more tears streaming down her face.

On the side Ayumi and Mayu talk to each other while hugging.

I walk over to Morishige,"Hey Kishi-" I hug him.

I grin and look at him,"So you and Mayu huh?" I say.

He blushes and picks up his glasses and says,"N-no." I roll my eyes and say,"Whatever... We all miss you guys..." I feel more tears rolling down my face.

"We do too." He says looking at me.

We were standing on the side watching the reunion. I talked to everyone about a lot of things until we saw the sun rise...

"We have to go..." Ms. Yui said.

We nodded, said our good-byes and just like that they were gone, again.

We all walked home as different people and closer friends.

 **Still... to Be Continued...**

 **So. I hope you like that and an epilogue will be posted shortly so don't worry! Thanks for all the support for this and if you don't exactly like the ending, post a comment so I can post an alternate ending or something okay? Bai!**

 **~Grace**


	9. Alternate Ending Part 1

**Hello! Yes I am alive! I am so sorry I haven't been updating for any of my stories! Anyway here is an alternate way the ending can go in hope you enjoy! Refer back to the other ending if you don't remembered what happened!**

 **In the morning**

 **Yoshiki's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see the pale, white ceiling of a hospital room again. I place my hand on the table meaning to grab my phone but, feel a paper instead, I read it.

 _Dear Onii Chan,_

 _I had to leave, but I talked to Ayumi and I see why you love her ;) anyway, I have to go before Dad gets on my case, Text me!_

 _~Miki_

Miki... did she say anything about Yuu? I look at the note and place it next to Ayumi's old note on the table and I stand to look for my phone.

I look on the table, under the table, on the bed, but when I check under the bed I see a figure that had the girls' Kisaragi's Uniform, holding my phone. Then I black out.

 **Ayumi's POV**

I walk into the classroom, Sensei was standing in the front of the room. I sit in my normal seat and look at the desk in front of me... who sits there again? I shake my head and look down at my phone to pass time before class. What's this random number that I called? Something is missing... Someone I cared for... I can't remember.

 **Time passes.**

 **Lunchtime**

Mochida, Nakashima, and I sit in our table. Then...

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Shinozaki, just one bite!" A blurry tall, figure, with blonde hair says, opening his blurry mouth in the seat in front of me.  
_

 _"Kishinuma-Kun!" I say._

 _End Flashback_

"Yoshiki!" I yell.

Mochida and Nakashima look at me confused.

"Mochida, I forgot who Yoshiki was, then I remembered and-" He looked at me confused and interrupted me.

"Shinozaki, don't you remember? Yoshiki died in Heavenly Host." Mochida says sadly.

"W-what?" I say.

"N-no he's definitely here, alive..." I say again, I stand up and walk out the school.

I will find you Yoshiki, I can feel spirits around here... I turn to an empty street with a grocery store.

 _Flashback_

 _"What's that?" Yoshiki who isn't as blurry says pointing at the Sachiko charm._

 _"It's a charm that will keep us all friends, for Mayu." I say smiling_.

 _ **(Sorry if that's not the scene from Missing Footage)  
**_

 _End_ _Flashback  
_

I keep running no where exactly...

 **Yoshiki's POV**

I wake up on the floor of the hospital room, What's going on? There's another person in the room on the bed.

"Oi this is my room." I say, he doesn't get up.

"Oi!" I yell, no response, the guy is awake reading a book.

I look at the sign on the door it says, "Mori Tachibana" Oh shit...

I run to school there's only one way to figure way to figure out what's happening.

I see Ayumi, Satoshi, and Nakashima sitting in the lunch room.

"Hey guys." I say.

Ayumi gets up saying, "N-no he's definitely here, alive..." and she runs right through me.

Yes through me...

I run after her, until I was stopped by some sort of force. I look to my side and see Seiko who looks perfectly fine...

"Shinohara..." I say.

"Look... I know what I'm about to say is crazy but we needed to contact you guys. We are in big trouble... Come with me." She says opening a portal and starts walking through it, I quickly follow.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Okay so this will either be a 2 or 3 parter... Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Alternate Ending Part 2

**Yoshiki's POV**

"Shinohara?" I ask into the dark void.

Ugh its so dark I can't even see a damn thing. Then I see a hand reaching towards me.

"Kishinuma!" Mayu exclaims, she has a blue light around her. She still has her signature smile playing on her face... even when I was there when she... She's still smiling...

"Suzumoto? I- I...I'm sorry." I say choking up in the middle.

"Kishinuma- kun did Seiko bring you here?" Mayu asks.

"Yeah, I was wondering where she went..." I say looking at my surroundings.

We are back at Heavenly Host... But how? I thought we appeased Sachiko and Heavenly Host was destroyed. I think we are in Class 1-A?

"Oi Kishinuma." I look behind me seeing Morishige, I saw him out of a window, he was falling... If I was there faster... This is all my fault...

"Mori-morishige..." I say looking at the blueish light coming from his body.

This is overwhelming, seeing my friends again... The ones I couldn't save, because I wasn't good enough, because I wasn't strong enough...

"Kishinuma, it's okay, this wasn't your fault, this wasn't anyone's fault." Yui sensei said walking towards me.

It's like she read my mind, I look up to see my teacher and my friends all around me, Seiko appearing behind Mayu sadly smiling.

"Gomenasai, gomen-nasai..." I stutter, feeling tears falling.

Remembering all those strange dreams and seeing all my friends again is all too much, my head starts to hurt, but I look up to see worried faces, but I stand up and smile.

"Kishinuma, we are very sorry for bringing you back here but, we thought it was best if you came back." Ms. Yui explains.

I nod and say, "So, why exactly did you bring me here." I ask scratching my head.

"We brought you here because, we found out that you guys didn't fully appease Sachiko, when you correctly appease her, everyone who died here will be resurrected." Seiko says.

My eyes widen, "How do you 'correctly' appease her? I saw with my own eyes, she was appeased!" I say getting a bit angry.

"Kishinuma-kun..." Sutumoto says quietly.

"You will have to find the principal, Sachiko, and Sachiko's mom's corpses, then we will come to you from there." Morishige says looking at Suzumoto.

"Good luck, Kishinuma." Ms. Yui says as they disappear.

Where am I supposed to find Sachiko's Mom's corpse? Sachiko's is in the basement, and the principal's is outside below of his office window. But where is her mom's at?

 **Ayumi's POV**

I run to the hospital, to see if, my one and only, Yoshiki still exists. I dash for the counter, the worker startled, I ask, "Can I visit Yoshiki Kishinuma please?"

"Let me see..." She checks through the binder of records, she looks up at me and back down at the binder, "I don't see a Yoshiki Kishinuma here ma'am, are you sure this is the right hospital?" I checked the sign, "Sakura Hospital". I don't answer and walk away...

I was at the right hospital, I was talking to Kishinuma just yesterday.

I stop running in front of Nakashima's house. I hesitantly ring the doorbell, Nakashima answers.

"Shinozaki what are y-" She gets interrupted by my sobbing.

She brings me inside, and starts making tea.

"Shinozaki what's wrong?" She asks.

"You- you think Yoshiki is dead..." I say.

"Shinozaki, I know you are hurting from what happened at Heavenly Host, I am too Sei-Seiko wa- is my best friend and I know you and Kishinuma wer-are close too but... Th-they're gone..." Nakashima stutters and starts crying softly pouring tea into one of her teacups put out in front of me.

I immediately hug her and we stay in that position for a while. And then I let go, we look at each other for a moment and she pours tea for herself.

"Hey Naomi can I come out now?" A voice questions.

"Oh yeah." Nakashima says still sniffling.

"Wha-" I asked but Mochida comes out from the shadows and has puffy eyes and a red nose.

"Mochida?" I ask sadly smiling, "You have to believe me when I say that Yoshiki is alive, remember? He was in the hospital a-and"

"Class rep, its your birthday... you shouldn't be crying and upset on your birthday..." He said sadly.

That's right its my birthday...

 _Flashback_

 _"Happy Birthday to you..." Wait I know this voice..._

 _"Happy Birthday to you..." As I open the door wider I see..._

 _"Happy Birthday dear..." Yoshiki?! "Ayumi, Happy Birthday to-" I cut him off by hugging him."You..." He muttered hugging me back._

 _"BAKA!" I scream letting go._

 _"Why did you leave the hospital for me?"_

 _Yoshiki scratched his head and said,"Well..." He smirked. "It's your birthday though..." He said. "Baka", I mumbled._

 _End Flashback_

My memories of Yoshiki are fading, slowly, his face was blurry... Do I even remember what his eyes looks like? I try to remember, no use...

I dash out of Nakashima's house, and keep running until I can't catch my breath anymore, I slowly slow down.

Yoshiki where did you go?

Then felt a vibrate from my phone. Unknown number, I answer.

"Hello?" I answer, hesitantly.

"Hi Ayumi-san?" The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Who is this again?" I ask.

"Miki Kishinuma, sorry I should've said that first." She said apologizing.

"Oh hey..." I say not knowing what to say. I might scare her if I say that her brother disappeared and everyone thinks he's dead or doesn't exist so I wait for her to say something more.

"I was just asking if you knew who Yoshiki Kishinuma was?" Miki said.

I gulped and said,"Yeah, we are a couple, do you remember who he is?"

"Meet me at the park near his apartment please." And with that she hung up.

I look at my phone for the time, 11:00 pm. I pass by Yoshiki's apartment and wait on the bench in the park.

Before I knew it, Miki was there, with her silver eyes and blonde hair bringing my mind back on Yoshiki, all I remembered was his blonde hair... She was hand in hand with a boy with brown hair and blue eyes he reminds me of Shinohara a little bit.

"Hi Miki, what did y-" I say being interrupted by something that I wasn't expecting.

"There is no time to explain, this is Yuu, Seiko Onee chan's brother... We have to do the Sachiko Ever After charm, my brother is in great danger." She says fastly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this! And not that much to say anymore, but I will update next week and yes, I am just going to continue on this story instead of making a whole different story, because I too lazy and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to switch from this story onto another story anyway bai...**

 **~Grace**


	11. Alternate Ending Part 3

**Thomas's POV**

When we got to the room, there was an empty hospital bed, with a bedside table and a window next to it. Newt settled in a chair near the door and I sat in the one next to his. We sat in silence until I chose to speak.

"Hey do you want any food, I saw a cafeteria sign on the way here..." I asked.

Newt simply shook his head, he looked exhausted.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then, I'll get you and Minho something though..." I muttered the last part.

Newt looked up at me and nodded again and went back to staring at the emptiness of the room.

I walk out and quietly closed the door and walked out, I wasn't hungry, I wanted to find out just what was going on. I walked through the hallway, a bit lost but kept walking. I finally came across a vending machine room and saw a familiar face, Teresa.

Teresa is the first girl I met when I came here, she came to school just one day after my first day. We became best friends but nothing more than that.

"Teresa?" I asked.

She immediately looked up and smiled sadly, she looked like she has been crying a lot.

"Hey." She said quietly, looking back at the vending machine.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me looking at me a second time.

"Minho..." Was all I could say, she understood right away and comforted me.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"This..." She said turning around revealing a bandage on her arm.

I nodded quietly and she said, "So they came into all the classrooms huh?"

I nodded once again, I didn't know what was going on and why WICKED did this...

"Well I have to check up on the other guys." She said almost walking out the door.

"Minho's gonna be in room 115 if you and the guys want to stop by later." I said.

She nodded and disappeared into the crowded hall.

I didn't know how I found my way back to the hospital room, but I did. Newt's head was leaning on his hand and he was fast asleep. I went over to the other chair, looking at the empty hospital bed, realizing I forgot to bring food back. My eyes then started to feel heavy, drifting me to sleep.

 **Newt's POV**

I woke up to nurses rolling a stretcher in the room. On that stretcher, laid Minho, he was asleep and had a blanket over him. I stood out of my chair, noticing Thomas was asleep also, in the chair next to me.

I walked over to the stretcher and the nurses near the hospital bed. They lifted Minho onto the bed and one walked over to me, she was short meaning I had to look down to see her.

"Please press the button, if anything happens, the doctor will come to check up on him later." She said, and walked out leaving me with two of my sleeping friends.

I was still near Minho's bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

 **Minho's POV**

The last thing I remembered was protecting my best friends, feeling a lot of pain when I doubled to the ground, and most of all the darkness. Shuck, I couldn't see a god damned thing, but I felt a truck load of pain. Sometimes I would hear someone calling my name, other times it would be some type of medical term that I didn't know.

I felt my eyes open and I looked around, there was a few chairs and a door facing me, to my left was a window and to my right was a table. I realized there were people in the room, it was Thomas and Newt, Thomas was asleep, and Newt was awake but looked like he was deep in thought. Newt was standing up near the bed I laid in. I tried to sit up in the bed, which somehow hurt a lot, I quietly winced and looked under the blanket to see my abdomen heavily bandaged.

"Minho, you awake?" Newt's voice echoed.

"Yeah." I croaked out, not realizing how hard it was to talk.

"Minho, I- I'm sorry this happened to you." he said quietly.

He slowly came closer to the bed and immediately hugged me, when we let go...

"Newt, you didn't do this to me..." I sighed, "Looks like I'm not playing the game tonight." I looked outside the window, it was already dark outside, of course they were going to cancel the game under the circumstances.

"Minho?" Thomas pitched in now.

"Yeah, ya shank its me, little old Minho..." I sarcastically said.

Thomas stood out of his chair and made his way to the bed, he squeezed me, which hurt a whole shuckin' lot but I didn't say anything.

He finally let go and said, "Are- are you okay?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I realized I was shaking and my hand was holding the bandaged area. Did it hurt that bad?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said trying not to worry them.

"So how did I get here again?" I asked scratching my head, trying not to mess my hair up, even though it was already messed up.

How did I get here? Is this a hospital? Of course it is where else would I be.

"The ambulance brought you here... To the hospital." Newt explained.

"Oh, haha don't remember that." I chuckle.

They look at me worriedly, "Why are you looking at me like I'm dead or something? I'm fine, I already told you." I say.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Thomas said looking at Newt.

"So what's wrong with me anyway? I mean how long will I have to stay here for?" I ask.

"The doctor is supposed to come-" Newt said being interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opens revealing a guy with a doctor's coat on. He has a clipboard which he was reading on the way in.

"So Minho is it? Are you feeling any pain?" He asks.

"Not at all doc, can you please just tell me when I can get up and running again?" I say.

"Minho, the knife the attacker used to uh- attack you with, fortunately, didn't hit any major organs, but it doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. We had to stitch that wound up, you have to make sure you rest, in a month we can take those stitches out." He said looking me in the eye.

I simply nod and ask, "So when can I go home?"

He chuckled and said, "Possibly tomorrow, you lost a lot of blood also, so we need to make sure you're are okay to go home. I'll check up on you later." he started out the door.

 **Newt's POV**

Minho soon drifted to sleep, Thomas and I decided to watch the news on a little T.V the nurses brought in.

"Tragedy hit Glader High this morning, all administration found dead, more than half of the 'gladers' were injured. The Right Arm states WICKED was apart of the attack and that they will start making plans on a counter attack soon." The reporter explained.

Thomas sat back in his chair, "Shuck I didn't know... All of the adults were... killed." He says in shock.

All of them, dead, all the families, friends, and students that were connected to them, affected. WICKED is more dangerous and evil than we all thought.

"Incoming news from the President..." We heard a voice on the T.V.

"The Army will start to send out draft notices for the war to males and females from the ages 18 years to 30 years. More information will come through the week." The President finishes.

Oh klunk...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Heyyy! Its summer! And that means more updates (hopefully)! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I promise that I'll update once/ twice a week! Anyway I'll update next week! OH yeah I have decided, for the love of bacon I will leave this as a friendship Thominewt, although I fully ship THOMINEWT SHIP I just love the friendship of them that is originally shown in the books, I AM NOT SAYING THAT THERE IS NO THOMINEWT SHIP IN THE BOOKS... oki? please don't hurt me...  
**

 **~Grace :3**


	12. AN

**So I've been working on a chapter but, I am trying to make it so that this chapter will be the last chapter of the story, BUT I will post it soon. Probably on Saturday or Sunday it will be posted if not then there will be another A/N. Thanks for understanding! And tha** **nk you to fluffykitten232 for the suggestion, I will definitely take that into consideration.**

 **~Grace  
**


End file.
